Lo que pasó después
by Princesa Estrella
Summary: Después de lo que pasó en "La cáscara", ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? Pequeña historia de lo que pudo pasar después de que Gumball y Penny se besaran y como es que fueron a sus casas o como se hablaron los padres de ambos. Gumball x Penny


**Lo que paso después**

Gumball y Penny se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos, y poco les importaba que los padres de ambos estén allí. Lo que sentían era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar alrededor de ellos.

Gumball – Llamó el padre de Penny haciendo que gumball le mirara. - Yo… gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti, quién sabe hacia dónde hubiera ido mi hija.

No fue nada señor Fitzgerald, yo hubiera ido a buscarla hasta encontrarla… - miró de nuevo a la niña que hace ya mucho le había robado el corazón.

El momento seguiría sino fuera por un extraño ruido.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Nicole.

¡oh! Creo que fue mi estómago ¡jiji! – río Richard. – ¡Es que no pude comer nada en la cena y me muero de hambre! – miró con ojitos llorosos a su esposa.

Ay Richard, ¿No podías esperar hasta que lleguemos a la casa? – preguntó Nicole que enarcó una ceja. Anais y Darwin solo atinaron a mirar con reproche a su padre.

¡Fue mi estómago! – volvió a decir. – No quería arruinar el momento… – Miró a su hijo y junto sus dos manos en su pecho. – El amor es tan hermoso….

Nicole suspiró.

Em… creo que ya se hace tarde, y no es que quiera ser aguafiestas ni nada – con una mano frotaba su otro brazo – pero creo que ya debemos irnos.

Se escucha algunos gritos a lo lejos.

Sí, es mejor irnos antes de que venga la policía. – aprobó Anais.

¡jeje! Sí, es que después de todos los destrozos que hubo en la ciudad, deben estar como locos buscando al mounstro – dijo Richard cruzándose de brazos.

Gumball apartó la mirada de Penny para mirar con reproche a su padre al igual que todos los presentes.

Por increíble que parezca, creo que tiene razón. – Ahora fue el padre de Penny que habló. - Debemos irnos ahora.

Sí… em… Gumball, nosotros vamos al auto. Te esperamos hijo. – dijo Nicole llevándose a Richard del brazo. Anais vio por último a su hermano y con una sonrisa se fue detrás de sus padres. Darwin puso ojitos llorosos. Estaba tan feliz por su hermano, los miró un momento más y fue detrás de sus padres.

Hija, yo también iré al auto. No tardes. – dijo su padre que también se fue.

Al llegar a los autos, había un alboroto en las calles. La gente aún corría por todos lados y la policía llegó hacia ellos.

Señores, ¿Ustedes vieron al mounstro? – preguntó. – dicen que lo vieron meterse en el bosque.

No, no he visto nada oficial, yo huía también – respondió el señor Fitzgerald.

Y nosotros buscábamos a nuestro hijo.- respondió Nicole – Pero él se encuentra bien y por eso ya nos íbamos.

¿Y en donde está su hijo? – miró a Anais y Darwin que sudaban exageradamente.

Emmm… amm…. – Anais y Darwin miraron a su madre que empezaba a sudar también.

Gumball se desmayó y está en el auto. – dijo Richard. – Pobre, se asustó tanto que se le cayó todo el pelo. ¿Quiere verlo? – preguntó Richard agarrando la manija de la puerta del auto mirándolo desafiante.

¡No, No! – agitó los brazos el policía frente a él – Les creo, pero mejor váyanse de aquí, seguiremos buscando al mounstro. Si saben algo avísenme. Adiós.

El policía fue a su auto y encendió la alarma mientras desaparecía por las calles.

¡Vaya! – Exclamó el señor Fitzgerald. – Olvidé que estrelle mi auto. – decía mientras ponía reversa. – Al menos funciona – dijo saliendo de nuevo.

¿En dónde estará el lunático que me tiró el dardo? – preguntó Nicole.

No sé, supongo que fue a buscar al mounstro. Aunque haya dejado aquí su auto. – corroboró Anais.

Señora, ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó el señor Fitzgerald.

Richard, esperen tú y los niños en el auto. – ordenó Nicole.

Los nombrados asintieron y se metieron en el auto.

Señora, sé que mi hija hizo destrozos en su casa.

No se preocupe, no fue su culpa. Penny es una niña buena y solo estaba asustada.

De igual forma, creo que lo correcto sería al menos pagarle parte por los destrozos en su casa. Tomé este dinero – le extendió un fajo de dinero – No me agradezca nada, Gumball siempre pensó en mi hija en primer lugar y lo juzgué muy mal.

Todos cometemos errores. Gumball y Penny se quieren mucho y ya no cabe dudas sobre eso.

Tiene toda la razón. – Corroboró el señor Fitzgerald.

Bien, creo que debemos esperar que terminen de conversar, tendrán mucho de qué hablar…. – suspiró Nicole viendo el bosque.

Gumball y Penny habían abandonado su pose en la que estaban y ahora estaban echados en el suelo viendo las estrellas apoyando sus cabezas en un tronco por allí.

Deben de seguir buscando al mounstro…. – dijo Penny no apartando la mirada del cielo.

No te preocupes, no dejaré que te lleven. – dijo Gumball con el ceño fruncido mirando a Penny.

Lo sé. – río mirándole.

Estuvieron así mirándose para luego regresar la vista al cielo. Sabían que debían conversar de muchas cosas, pero no sabían por dónde empezar. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido.

Penny. – llamó Gumball para que le viera. – Yo… sé que debemos hablar mucho y quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas, pero antes que todo. – se sentó apoyando las rodillas en el suelo y Penny viéndolo con curiosidad le imitó. Gumball le tomó una mano y apretándola fuerte con ambas manos tomo aire y soltó lo que hace mucho quería preguntarle:

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

A Penny le entró una extraña sensación. Hace ya mucho que ese niño que tenía frente a ella le había robado el corazón: con sus travesuras, con sus tonterías, con sus a veces extrañas formas de arreglar los problemas, pero eso a ella no le importaba: ella le quería como era, porque a pesar de todo, sabía que tenía un gran corazón.

Le miró con asombro un momento para mirar al suelo.

Gumball, no dudo de lo que sientes por mí, pero hay algo que necesito saber. – Gumball le miró asombrado sin soltarle la mano. – Después de lo que has visto hoy, has visto de lo que yo puedo ser capaz. Casi te lastimo. – Ahora le miró a los ojos con mucho pesar. – Jamás me perdonaría si llegara a lastimarte, por eso es que traté de huir, porque no quería lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a ti. Por eso – Ahora fue ella quién le miró a los ojos. – Dime, después de todo lo que pasó hoy, ¿No te doy miedo? ¿No te asusta lo que realmente soy? ¿No te da miedo que yo pueda lastimarte?

¡No lo harás! – le respondió con firmeza. – Lo acabas de decir, no eres capaz de lastimarme, y yo te creo. Jamás pensaría que eres un mounstro, ya te lo dije, me gusta lo que eres, por ser tú. Ahora, emm… por favor, podrías contestar mi pregunta, me estoy empezando a sentir un poco tonto… - Gumball se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la sien con un dedo mirando distraídamente a algún punto.

Penny rio un poco.

Eso ni se pregunta tonto. No podría decirte que no.

A Gumball le brillaron los ojitos. No espero más y abrazó a su flamante novia que se sonrojó de inmediato.

Creo que debimos decirnos esto hace mucho, ¿No lo crees? – dijo Penny correspondiéndole el abrazo. – Pero, ¿Sabes? Estaba algo asustada por el momento en que tendría que contarte sobre esto.

No importa, ya pasó.

Se quedaron así hasta que recordaron que sus padres los esperaban.

Creo que es mejor irnos ya. – dijo Penny aun abrazando a Gumball. – Por estos días las cosas estarán algo agitadas.

Sí, pero ya pronto lo olvidarán. Las personas de aquí pareciese que no tuvieran memoria.

Gumball, mejor ya vámonos. – Penny se soltó pero Gumball seguía abrazándola. – Gumball… - le regaño suavemente.

¡Lo siento! – le soltó de inmediato. – Es que… jeje… em…

Penny le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Vámonos, se nos hace tarde, y mañana debemos ir a la escuela. – dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar.

¡Oh es cierto! – Gumball se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente. - ¡Y no he hecho mi tarea de matemática!

Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco- respondió Penny que se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. – Aun así, estoy muy feliz.

Yo también. – le respondió Gumball.

Ambos rieron y empezaron a caminar fuera del bosque.

Gumball miraba por la ventana del auto. Jamás había estado tan feliz. Miraba con una sonrisa boba las estrellas rememorando una y otra vez los momentos vividos hace poco.

Todos en el auto le miraban y entre ellos se miraban empezando a reír. Gumball al escuchar risitas miró a su costado donde se encontraba Darwin que se justo estaba tapándose la boca para ocultar su risa.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó algo molesto.

Nada, no es nada. – respondió Darwin que giró la vista al costado.

Ah, mi hijo ya es todo un hombre… - dijo Richard viendo por la luna del auto a su hijo.

¿Y cómo te fue? – preguntó Nicole.

Bien… muy bien. – respondió Gumball poniendo de nuevo la sonrisa boba de algunos segundos atrás.

Se nota… - soltó Anais sonriendo socarronamente.

Bueno niños, creo que hoy fue una noche muy larga y será mejor que vayamos a descansar. – dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

Sí, es cierto, debemos arreglar el sótano para que los niños puedan dormir. – dijo alegremente Richard.

Gumball, Darwin y Anais soltaron un sonoro suspiro.

**FIN**


End file.
